1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an interface device between a ski and the elements for retaining a boot on the ski.
The invention also relates to an assembly for retaining a boot on a ski, the assembly including the interface device as well as to a ski in combination with the interface device.
2. Description of Background and Relevant Information
In accordance with the international patent application published as No. WO 96/35488, an interface device is known which includes an elongated plate on which both the retaining elements are mounted. The plate is raised with respect to the ski. It is connected to the ski in its central portion via two projections whose spacing can be adjusted. In addition, a shock-absorbing element is wedged between each of the ends of the plate and the ski.
Such a device produces a greater concentration of pressure in the central zone of the ski. In addition, since both retaining elements are mounted on the same plate that is separate from the beam of the ski, the ski is freed from the stresses generated by the boot retaining elements.
This interface device provides satisfactory results; indeed, it allows the ski to bend naturally, and the ski follows its trajectory along a normal curve while turning.